Quentin J. Pimienta
Summary At first, Quentin started off as a high-functioning human boy with a Mood Disorder, Asperger's and borderline Autistic tendencies. That was until Quentin was discovered by Luna, the Demon Queen who happened to share a similar misanthropic disapproval of humanity's existence. Luna befriended Quentin in Hell through his dreams for roughly one Earth month, equivalent to 4,000 Hell days (nearly 11 years). Within the end of the first year of training, Quentin was finally capable of destructive superhuman feats that kept humanity on its toes, serving as a reminder not to cross him. And by the time the training regiments were through, He had more than enough power to easily bring the human race to extinction. As soon as the month of training, Luna invited Quentin to her kingdom in Hell but unfortunately Quentin was abruptly killed by the turrets awaiting outside the gate. However, this wasn't his end. Quentin was immediately resurrected in a blood sacrifice ritual as a Demon with his combat-related attributes amplified countless times above that of his previous incarnation. Ever since that fateful day, Quentin served under the Queen not only as a loyal and determined addition to her forces but as a close friend as well. Appearance As a human, Quentin had a caramel chamois brown skin tone, black hair in the colder and secondary seasons, which occasionally takes on a very subtle and dark shade of brown during late Spring or the Summer. He usually had a rather slim, scrawny body type. During his debut, He often rocked all black. Preferably, a sleek black leather jacket and black cargo pants. But as of his demonic reincarnation, he took on a somewhat more stocky and toned build so his former stature could be easily forgotten and overlooked. However, he still looked identical to who he was before except his eyes became crimson red in color. With this new form, Quentin also underwent a change in attire, He now wears lightweight armor plates that cover him from the feet up and arm him to the teeth, metaphorically of course. Personality Quentin debuted as a naturally gentle person who was born into the mortal world as a compassionate loving person, however he lacked a discerning palate and was often a pushover. This changed when he slowly came to realize the lack of forgiveness and the true nature of the world, the more and more he learned, the more he grew to resent humanity for their generalized nature of clouded judgement and ignorance. He used to be told everyday that there is still light and beauty in the darkness of the existence, but of course it became much more difficult for Quentin to even see that. Quentin's acknowledgement of humanity's blatant imperfections soon progressed to full-blown hatred and borderline misanthropy, he even went as far as resenting that he originated from man and turning his back on that completely. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Formerly Lawful Good, Chaotic Neutral '''Name: '''Quentin Javier Pimienta '''Origin: None (Fantasy-based story based on past dream experiences) Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 yrs. old | At Least 17 ''| ''Physically 17'' (27- 28 chronologically) ''|' '''Over 1,700 (Chronologically)'' 'Classification: '''High School Student, Servant of the Demon Queen '''Date of Birth: '''August 10th, 2001 * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Leo '''Birthplace: '''Washington D.C. '''Weight: '''166 lbs ''(Previous), 173 lbs (Current) 'Height: '''5 ft 11 ''(Previous), 6 ft (Current) 'Likes: '''Serving Demon Queen Luna, spending time with his girlfriend, isolating himself as far away from human society as possible, artistic expression. '''Dislikes: '''Those who have wronged him, human ignorance, humanity in general, blatant stupidity. '''Eye Color: '''Black, with a dark brown hue ''(As a Human; Formerly), Currently Red (As a Demon) 'Hair Color: '''Black or extremely dark brown ''(As a Human; Formerly), Pure white (As a Demon) '''Hobbies: '''Drawing, silence, time alone, occasional genocidal murder and bloodshed and cathartic destruction '''Values: Artistry, pride, statistics. Marital Status:'' ''Single'' (Involved in a romantic relationship with the Princess of Succubi, but not married yet)'' Status: Deceased (temporarily), Currently Alive Affiliation: 'The Demon Kingdom '''Previous Affiliation: '''The United States of America Combat Statistics 'Tier: 9-C | 7-B | At Least'' High 6-A | '''At Least 5'''-B, Higher''' with Demon Power Powers and Abilities: 'Proficiency in Hand to Hand Combat, Martial Arts, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Flight, Accelerated Development, Adaptation, Reactive Power Level, Power Mimicry, Immortality ''(Types 1,3,4 and 7), Regeneration (High-Mid to Mid), Darkness Manipulation , ''☀Weather Manipulation, Blood Manipulation , Electricity Manipulation , Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation '', ''Rage Power , Absorption, Aura, Extrasensory Perception 'Attack Potency: Street Level ''(Able to easily punch and kick through wooden doors and walls, He also decapitated five robbers all in a single slash from his katanas)'' | City Level ''(Electricity manipulation allows him to send lightning strikes powerful enough to vaporize whole buildings, as well as generate the darkest thunderstorms and tornadoes)'' '' | '''At Least' Multi Continent Level ''(Quentin once launched a giant sphere of negative energy meant to take out the surface of the Earth along with an entire school)'' | At Least Planet '''Level', Higher (Capable of giving a heavily suppressed Demon Queen Luna a remarkable fight, who's aura is powerful enough to make planets move)'' Speed: Peak Human ''(Fastest recorded running speed of 24.6 MPH) | Subsonic with '''Supersonic '''reactions ''(Trained beyond his mortal limitations to have movements and reactions dozens of times faster than any of his previous speeds) | ''High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions | 'Massively Hypersonic '''with FTL '+Reactions ' ''(Reincarnated with Demonic Power and his movement speeds countless times greater than what he was after his training with Luna was complete) '''Lifting Strength: Above Average Human ''(Highest recorded lifting strength was up to 186 lbs, could be higher since then) |''' ''Class M | Class T | Class Z '''Striking Strength: Street Class | City Class | Multi Continent Class | At Least Planet Level ''(Able to casually walk through laser beams from the turrets that decimated and killed him before, as well as destroy those turrets effortlessly with telekinesis via. his glare)'' Durability: Street Level '''| At Least City Level (Casually tanked an explosion powerful enough to vaporize an entire 8000 acre forest) | '''At Least Multi Continent Level ''(Tanked his own lightning strikes that got reflected back at him)'' | At Least Planet Level ' 'Stamina: 'Average | High | Very High | Insanely High ''(Has participated in battles and sparring matches that lasted 12-18 hours and has never tired out once in any of them) 'Range: '''Standard melee range, higher with Midnight Emperor's Twin Katanas | Extended melee range | Extended melee range, many kilometers with Demonic Energy | Planetary '''Standard Equipment: '''Midnight Emperor's Katanas, Gauntlets, Crystal Necklace 'Intelligence: '''At Least Above Average, Gifted '''Weaknesses: '''Overconfidence and arrogance was often an Achilles heel for Quentin, considering he often takes pride in his own capabilities, refusing to take help from others unless deemed necessary. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blood Chi Scimitars': After practicing daily and nightly, Quentin has mastered the ability of Blood Chi Manipulation under the teachings of Luna and the other overseers. His favorite Blood Chi-related technique is creating blood magic weapons in the shapes of scimitars, mainly because he prefers the usage of swords over any other weapons. With the Blood Chi Scimitars, He can cut down and sever his targets (opponents or objects) up to twice as powerful or durable as he is. The actual mass of the Blood Chi Scimitars are as light and airy as feathers, which allow him to attack with speed *'Blood Chi Spear': The Blood Chi technique Quentin has been shown using the least is the Blood Chi Spear. The only times he uses it if he is to skewer his target up-close or from afar, whether it is a necessity or based purely off of preference. * Blood Chi Greatsword: Quentin's most powerful and heavy-hitting Blood Chi Technique he knows is the Blood Chi Greatsword. When the Blood Chi Scimitars and Spears failed against the enemy, Quentin often turned to this heavyweight two-handed blade as his next move. The Blood Chi Greatsword is powerful enough to cut open swaths into enemies two to three times deeper than the Blood Chi Scimitars themselves could. There is one "double-edged sword" quality about this technique that only applies in the mortal world. Initially, the Blood Chi Greatsword is very heavy and difficult for even the strongest humans to hold with their own two hands, let alone wield. As a human, Quentin was impractically required to be at his Maximum Power first in order to properly wield the blade without its weight hindering him. As a Demon, Using the Blood Chi Greatsword no longer required Quentin to utilize his full power as he was more than capable of casually handling its weight and full potential as he was shown to swing the blade just as effortless and swift as his Blood Chi Scimitars. Key: Mortal | True Potential | Completed Training | Demonic Reincarnation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Emotion Users Category:Rage Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Murderers Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Bloodlusted Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Superhuman Category:Portal Users Category:Weather Users